1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of sealing arrangements and more particularly to a sealing arrangement that provides a pressure relief function in the presence of overpressures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various arrangements are known to provide a seal between two housing parts thereby sealing between the inside of a housing and the outside atmosphere. In typical arrangements, a sealing member is compressed, either directly or indirectly, between two surfaces. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,750.
Additionally, overpressure relief arrangements are exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,775,849, 3,952,233, 3,733,452, 2,915,674, 3,229,848, 4,229,723, 4,484,247, and 4,102,469. The first three patents utilize a displaceable valve or piston responsive to overpressures. The remainder of these arrangements (and the '452 patent) provide frangible members which are fractured or punctured by overpressure conditions.
While these arrangements may be generally suitable for their intended use, they are complex and/or require independent sealing arrangements and overpressure relief arrangements.